Revelations
by LadyElaide
Summary: Camelot is under attack by Morgana and the army of the dead. Arthur and Merlin battle the villians, as his magic is revealed and Arthur decides on what he wants


"Were outnumbered!" Leon cried out to Prince Arthur as he and the last few knights ran inside of the citadel, bolting the door behind them.

"The city is sieged!" Gwaine explained.

"Get all the people up onto the second level of the castle. Then prepare for the castle to be breached." Arthur hollered, and all knights that remained began to gather the people of Camelot and lead them out of the great hall. As Lancelot ran past Arthur, the Prince gripped the knight's shoulders, stopping him in his steps.

"Remember, Morgana is roaming the castle somewhere. Protect the King."

Lancelot nodded before carrying on with his orders.

"The time has come" Merlin muttered to himself, sitting against the stone wall; wrapping his arms around his knees "the time has come" again he said, this time catching Arthur's attention.

"Merlin get up, follow the others."

"The time has come" he repeats for the third time. Arthur grips Merlin underneath his arms, hoisting him to a standing position; where both sets of gleaming blue eyes meet. One pair full of bravery and courage, holding on to what strength is left in him. The other pair staring blindly, fearful for what he is about to do but knows there is no other way, not now. Things have gone too far to remain a secret anymore.

Merlin thinks back to the night before when Morgana, Morgausse, and their army of the dead stormed into the city. He had heard the Great Dragon speak to him from afar.

"The time has come now young warlock for you to face your destiny. Tomorrow you will sense when the time is right and reveal who you are, who you have always meant to be. Do not fear the evil you will face or the reaction of the young Pendragon, you may even be quite surprised at the result. Just take up the Prince's sword and strike hard with power and strength. Good luck Merlin."

Merlin's mind had gone quiet after that, any response he tried to make would be answered with silence.

Back in present time Merlin faced his Prince, his destiny.

"Forgive me Arthur."

"For what you idiot, just get up to the second level" Arthur pushed Merlin to go with all his force yet Merlin did not even budge "what the" Arthur puzzled "Merlin move!"

"No Arthur. Not this time. This time I cannot hide" Merlin glanced down to Excalibur; the sword he had placed in Arthur's scabbard a few hours before "I need your sword Arthur."

"Merlin what are you on about, just get out of here."

"I do not want to have to take it from you by force" Merlin stared with power radiating from his eyes, something Arthur had never seen before.

"Merlin this is ridiculous."

"_**Gostega**_" Merlin's eyes glistened gold, shocking Arthur beyond his core. The Prince did not move "I am a sorcerer Arthur. The magical world knows me as Emrys and it has been my duty to protect Camelot" he paused "and you" tears were now forming in the dark haired mans eyes whereas the Prince's tears had already fallen down his chiselled face. "I have had magic since I was born and was told on my coming here that I was destined to protect you. And now it seems that time had come to the end" Merlin continued, his voice stern and full of wisdom beyond his years. He was talking the way he would to Arthur before a fight which would bring death; the moments when it was just Prince and manservant facing the odds. "You will be a great King one day Arthur, and you will be remembered throughout time, for the fellowship of your knights and your love for a servant Queen."

Arthur looked away at the mention of Gwen, enabling Merlin to pull forth Excalibur from Arthur's scabbard and turned to the face the doors.

"I do not ask for your forgiveness Arthur, but know that I never meant to hurt you. Lying to you was the only way to ensure your safety." Merlin eyes burned gold again and the giant doors unbolted themselves. "Do not follow me Arthur, that's an order" Merlin told the Prince, still facing the large wooden doors.

"Who are you to order me about" the Prince chuckled, finally speaking, trying to break some tension with one of his witty comebacks. "You can't go out there Merlin" Arthur now begged slightly as Merlin grasped hold of the iron handle of the doors.

"I must, or all will be lost" and with that Merlin threw the double doors open and stepped out onto the dead square of Camelot.

Arthur's mind had no time to process what Merlin had just told him, he only knew that his instincts told him to follow Merlin, to help Merlin, to protect Merlin.

Arthur began to run through the threshold of the castle but the doors quickly slammed shut "Merlin" the Prince growled and started to push all his weight in hopes of bashing the door open. No doubt Merlin was using his magic to keep Arthur from entering the courtyard.

Arthur looked around him, seeing his people still exiting, rushing to leave the Great Hall by the back entryways that will allow them to advance to the second level of the castle.

"Hello brother dear" a menacing voice whispered to him. The Prince turned and there stepping out from the shadows was Morgana. Dressed in armour, her dark hair pulled back to reveal her piercing evil green eyes.

"My Lord!"a knight shouted on seeing the lady walk towards the Prince.

"No! Get the people out. Leave her to me" Arthur stressed, not once taking away eye contact with his grinning sister. "What are you doing Morgana."

"What I'm meant to do brother. Take this Kingdom and everyone loyal to you and Uther with it."

The Prince ground his teeth together, anger pouring out of him. He went to retrieve his sword from its scabbard, grasping air as recollection of Merlin haven taken it came to the front of his mind.

"Merlin's going to die you know" she sniggered.

"He says he's powerful, he can beat your army, he can beat them."

"Is that so, are you simply reassuring yourself" smirking again Morgana pulled forth her sword. Morgana swung her sword at Arthur's throat, but the Prince easily ducked. Morgana's sword instead made contact with the heavy doors Arthur had been standing in front of. The sword was stuck within the wood. As Morgana struggled to pull her sword from the ancient doors of the castle of Camelot its Prince kicked her in the stomach, sending her backwards onto the floor; swordless.

"No matter, I can easily defeat you with my magic" Morgana stated, jumping back onto her feet. "After I'm finished with you I'll go after your father, maybe even dear Guinevere. Speaking of which, how unfit you are to be King, Arthur."

"Why's that?" Arthur asked, beginning to circle his sister.

"Falling in love with a servant, what kind of Queen do you want to give Camelot. Now Queen Morgana, that would be just perfect. Oh, and befriending your manservant. What kind of a royal are you in befriending your manservant. One that lied to you" her voice snapped at that comment. She laughed psychotically before her ramble on Merlin after all, a hater of all things magic. Ohh how you must hate him now after lying to you all these years; probably didn't even like you, only put with you cuz his destiny told him to.

"You know nothing about me and Merlin, our friendship is what helps me through the day. I could never hate him. The only person I hate right now is you" he lunged at her, but was instantly knocked down. Looking back up to her, eyes just changing quickly to gold. 'Gold eyes only suit Merlin' Arthur thought to himself, smiling at the thought of his manservant walking around the castle, his eyes permanently gold; scaring the wits out of the other servants, even his father.

"Why are you smiling brother" she hissed as Arthur got back onto his feet.

"Merlin will beat you!"

Morgana shock her head with a wicked grin on her pale face "Arthur dear, Merlin will die or if not join us. How could anyone side with a man who hates everything that is the very essence of oneself."

Arthur roared in anger, tackling Morgana to the cold hard floor of the castle. "I could never hate _Merlin_" Arthur spat in rage.

As she lay pinned to the ground recognition dawned upon her. The way his eyes had sparkled at the mention of Merlin, the way he had lingered on the name he had spoke.

"You love him" she smiled menacingly "Morgausse said that your prophecy was to fall in love with a servant but to never receive a true heir."

Arthur's face retorted into one of denial.

"Obviously I guessed wrong with Gwen" she cackled.

Arthur pushed himself back up bringing Morgana with him, placing his hands gently upon her shoulders.

"You don't have to do this Morgana, you're not like Morgausse. Deep down your good."

Suddenly a great cry sounded from outside. Arthur's eyes going wide with fear recognising the cry to be from Merlin.

At seeing Arthur's fear show for Merlin, Morgana laughed.

"No Arthur, you're so wrong, so wrong" Morgana whispered, throwing her head forwards; eyes turning to gold as Arthur was thrown across the hallway into the double doors, just missing her imbedded sword. He hit the doors hard, throwing them open. The Prince tumbled onto the bloodstained stairs of Camelot's courtyard.

On closing the castle doors behind him Merlin came face to face with a destroyed Camelot; the ground covered in body parts, the courtyard streamed with the blood of innocent citizens and knights. Morgana's army of the dead were now rummaging in the general market stalls and stables, tearing the thatched buildings to shreds. Parts of the castle had come away, leaving huge boulders along the court.

Merlin's face tensed with his anger at what Morgana had done. Closing his eyes and growling inward he searched his being for every single ounce of power he had. All this energy he channelled into Excalibur, forcing all his magic and will power into that magnificent sword.

"For Camelot" he whispered to the breeze as the wind picked up around him, the thrumming of his magic filling the air; lights beginning to form and shimmer around him and Arthur's blade.

"For Arthur!" he cried, opening his eyes to reveal an even brighter gold than usual; his eyes shone more than the sun as he cried out Arthur's name once more, crashing Excalibur into a fallen boulder from the castle walls, along with all his magical might. Merlin fell to his knees, hands still grasped tightly around the hilt of Excalibur.

A bright beam of gold shot from both of Merlin's eyes, and from the sword within the stone blue beams of light broke out. The two powerful blinding lights shot throughout not just the courtyard but the entire Kingdom of Camelot which spread out for miles and miles from the main city.

The beams twisted together and broke out suddenly like an explosion of pure power, incinerating every single soldier of the dead army that was conjured up by Morgana and her sister Morgausse.

And as every soldier of the dead turned into dust Merlin let out a terrible cry as his power rushed back into him. His essence of life returning to his body once more through the sword in the stone.

Once all magical light had faded Merlin collapsed to the ground, panting and crying with pain; releasing and receiving his full powers all at once taking its toll upon his human body.

His blue eyes opened wide on hearing the clapping of someone's hands. He looked up as his body was in too much agony to move. At first he saw the clad of armour then the long blond flowing hair, dripping with sweat and a hint of blood.

"Never thought you had it in you Merlin" Morgausse spoke before her eyes changed to gold, using her magic to slide Merlin down the stone stairs into the middle of the courtyard where she now stood. Though before Morgausse could do anything else, Arthur flew through the doors of the castle and landed on the top of the set of stone stairs; Morgana walking with a sense of victory to Arthur's side, stepping on the side of his face to keep him where he lay.

"Well Merlin you defeated our army, but it looks like you won't be able to save the Prince" Morgausse peered at Merlin before looking towards Morgana who in turn smiled back.

Merlin turned his head to see Arthur whose face was forced against cold stone. There was a pleading look in Arthur's eyes but Merlin was too exhausted to do anything. Merlin's eyes began to flicker open and closed, he was so very tired.

"Merlin get up!" the Prince cried, causing Morgana to force her foot harder against Arthur's dirt ridden face.

"He can't Arthur, he is far too weak. You missed quite a show, it seems Merlin has used up his entire life force to kill the army, saving your precious Camelot" as Morgausse told the Prince this Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin, full of pleading.

Morgausse now leant down towards Merlin, picking him up by the scruff of his tunic, dragging him back towards the castle entrance. The warlock and Prince now only separated by a few steps.

"At least they can watch each other die now" Morgana cackled.

"No!" Merlin screamed, and from somewhere within he managed to find enough strength to conjure up a ball of fire to throw at Morgana. Hitting her squarely in the face. Morgana screamed in pain, holding onto her severely burnt face. At Merlin's actions Morgausse took to her sword and went to crash it into the back of a now power drained unconscious Merlin. However Morgausse's sword fell from her hand in shock from the impact of a sword in her chest.

At seeing Morgausse raising her sword over Merlin, Arthur instinctively grabbed hold of the only weapon he could see. Excalibur was stuck in stone yet somehow the Prince managed to pull forth his sword, grasping hold of it; feeling the magic flowing through the hilt and blade, telling him to throw it straight and aim for the blonde bitch's heart.

Excalibur had hit its target, sending Morgausse stumbling backwards and onto the floor in a pool of her own blood. One down it seemed.

Arthur rose to stand turning to see Morgana clinging to her face, the castle doors behind her. Her screaming continued, but now for the death of her sister as well as her blistered features.

"Leave Morgana, and never return, never return" Arthur leered over her, his face fierce, words meaningful. Morgana screamed directly at him, as loud as she could. The eye that was she was not shielding glistened gold and she disappeared.

Arthur's stare lingered to where Morgana had been crouching until he ran over to Merlin. Going to his knees, Arthur placed Merlin against his chest. His manservant's eyes were shut tight, his breathing very irregular and slow.

"Come on Merlin, don't do this to me" Arthur whispered to the dark haired boy "stay with me."

The warlock mumbled tiredly, fidgeting in under the sheets in a warm comfortable bed. 'Bed?' Merlin questioned himself. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in Arthur's chambers, in Arthur's bed.

"Arthur?" Merlin queried aloud.

"Merlin" a voice came from the side chamber, and in ran the man himself: Prince Arthur. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed at his friends side. "You gave us all quite a fright Merlin."

"How long have I been asleep for?" Merlin asked.

"Three days. Gaius reckons you've been asleep so long because your magic needed to be recharged." Arthur explained.

Merlin suddenly shot up, eyes wide "I can explain" he pleaded.

"No need, Gaius has pretty much told me everything. To Valiant's shield, to the elderly man that was secretly you. You looked terrible, I hope you don't actually look like that in fifty years time" he laughed, causing Merlin's tension to ease a little.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Arthur, I..."

The Prince raised his hand for silence. "You don't have to explain Merlin, I understand why you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to though, so many times I wanted to tell you everything."

"I know you did Merlin, I know you did." Arthur smiled and caressed the dark haired boys cheek. Merlin sighed leaning into the Prince's touch before realising what he was doing.

"Urm, how's Gwen?" Merlin asked, changing topic deliberately, pulling away from Arthur's touch.

"She's fine. She's with Gaius and Lancelot helping the wounded."

"She'll make a fine Queen, now that I've saved the Prince" he stressed a laugh, whereas the Prince simply sighed.

"While me and Morgana were fighting she told me that Morgausse said there was a prophecy about me. About me falling in love with a servant."

"And you have, with Gwen" Merlin responded, unsure of why Arthur was bringing it up.

"No" Arthur shook his head "Gwen's in love with Lancelot."

Merlin sighed regretfully "Oh Arthur, I'm sorry. What did she say."

"She didn't, but I can see it. Everything makes sense now. The love of a servant but no true heir" Arthur smiled to himself "and a warlock as well it seems" he chuckled lightly.

"Arthur, what are you on about?"

"You, you idiot."

At this Merlin just gave a quizzical look towards the Prince. Arthur rolled his eyes before he strokes the warlocks high cheekbone with his thumb, placing his lips ever so slightly on the lips of the boy in front of him.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered once the Prince pulled back; still close enough to share each other's breath.

"Yeah looks like it was you they were talking about, seems you get involved in everything prophesised or destined when it comes to me."

Merlin stuttered, he was utterly speechless. Two sides of the same coin the Dragon had said, Merlin didn't think it was that literal. Yet somehow he didn't seem to mind thinking it meant more than a simple and loyal friendship.

"Merlin, I love you" Arthur emphasised every single word, stirring Merlin from his thoughts.

"Wha-" the warlock began, though was stopped by soft lips upon his own. Another gentle kiss from the Prince, however Merlin decided to deepen it.

He wrapped his arms tight around Arthur's neck and began to kiss back passionately. His tongue tracing the top and bottom lip of the Prince's, enticing the blonde to open his mouth; which he did, allowing Merlin's tongue to enter Arthur's wonderfully warm moist mouth. Tongues began dancing; Merlin licking the inside crevices of the Prince's mouth, along his teeth; taking in the very taste of Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin then slinked his arms back; hands grabbing hold of Arthur's deep red tunic, pulling the Prince towards him, on top of him on the royal bed. Passion endeared the longing and wet kiss before both mouths parted, both boys straining for air. Both their heart beats racing beyond average, both breathing fast and heavy; worn out from that first magically embracing kiss of prophesied love and wanting. The need, the very hunger of each other that had been hiding away for so long was finally able to be unleashed within that minute of absolute pleasure in kissing each other for the first time.

Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's, panting for breath as he spoke "You may...wanna...to lock...door."

"How?" the warlock sighed heavily "with you on top of me." The warlocks eyebrows raising playfully.

"With magic you idiot" Arthur stressed impatiently; lust and hunger raging from his sensual blue eyes, penetrating Merlin's soul with that look in his stare and cheeky grin.

"Oh" Merlin said, his eyes turning gold for a brief moment as the doors to Arthur's bedroom clicked shut. Locked.

"That's better" Arthur grinned "Oh and you might want to sound proof the room if you can" the Prince licked his lips enticingly, rubbing the now hardened Merlin through his frayed breeches.

"Uhh Arthur" Merlin moaned "sound proofing...coming up." Again his eyes fluttered gold before returning to their glorious natural shade of blue, as the ravishing kisses of Arthur and Merlin began again.

The Prince's chambers remained locked and sound proof for at least another day.


End file.
